Core D will be responsible for comprehensive histopathologic analysis of renal tissue samples generated by Projects 1-4, and for analysis (ELISA) of TGF-01 in urine and plasma samples generated by Project 4. Core D will provide high quality, reproducible immunostains for markers of proliferation (Projects 1-4), TGF-p signaling (Projects 1-4), cell cycle regulation (Projects 1-4), MAPK signaling (Projects 1-4), and fibrosis (Projects 1-4). Core D staff will be responsible for troubleshooting protocols, validation and standardization of antibodies for human, porcine, and murine targets, computer-assisted image capture, and semiquantitative and quantitative analysis of histopathologic features. Guidance with interpretation of data generated from these samples will be provided by Core D staff, which has expertise and experience in dissecting signaling pathways relevant to the respective projects.